


Delivered from the Sting of Bitter Stars

by irispaper29



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irispaper29/pseuds/irispaper29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'ex-militare Jason Grace sta cominciando ad abituarsi al vivere su una nave mercantile quando lui e il resto dell'equipaggio si imbattono in una nave abbandonata con una capsula per il congelamento funzionante. Dentro vi troveranno un ragazzo umano, che è convinto che si ancora il 1943.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivered from the Sting of Bitter Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delivered from the Sting of Bitter Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413132) by [betsib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsib/pseuds/betsib). 



-Jason, svegliati!-disse Piper scuotendolo con delicatezza.

-Cosa sta succedendo?-chiese Jason stordito, cercando di raccogliere i suoi pensieri. Due anni prima sarebbe stato all'erta e pronto in un secondo, ma ora la sua mente sembrava avere problemi a lasciarsi il sono alle spalle. Jason sbadiglio. -Siamo sotto attacco?

-Ovviamente no-Piper sorrise. -Stiamo rilevando un segnale d'emergenza, ma non risponde nessuno. Sembra essere una nave imperiale, quindi potremmo avere bisogno di te, Comandante.

-Non sono più il comandante di nessuno-mormorò Jason, accigliandosi al ricordo della vita che era stato costretto a lasciarsi dietro. -Bene, ci sarò. Dammi solo un secondo.

-Non tornare a dormire-gli disse, poi scomparve fuori dalla porta. Jason sbadigliò di nuovo e si stiracchiò non appena fu uscito dal letto. Un segnale d'emergenza da una nave imperiale...Jason sperò di poter ricordare cquale fosse il protocollo adeguato.

Prima dell'incidente egli sarebbe stato in grado di citare ogni singolo paragrafo sul ricevere segnali d'emergenza direttamente dal regolamento, ma ora poteva ricordare solo alcuni frammenti. Molto probabilmente la procedura gli sarebbe tornata in menteuna volta sarebbe stato effettivamente facendo ciò.

Si vestì e andò sul ponte. Percy e Annabeth stavano maneggiando i controlli, ma Leo e Piper erano in piedi dietro di loro, guardando Annabeth che faceva un altro tentativo di contattare la nave.

-Nave Imperiale 2145, questa è l' Argo II, entrate*-disse. Il suo tono indicava che aveva provato per un po'. Sospirò e guardò Jason. -Nessuna risposta, ma dovremmo raggiungerla in un paio di minuti-.

Jason annuì-2145 sembra una vecchia nave. Forse hanno problemi di ricezione della comunicazione.

-Aspetta, ci stiamo avvicinando-disse Percy. -Là! E' quella?

-Jasonguardò alla finestra, notando la nave avvicinarsi e avvicinarsi ancora. Aveva avuto ragione, la nave era vecchia, quasi un pezzo da museo. Jason pensò che non cera da meravigliarsi se avevano avuto difficoltà, poi si avvicinarono.

-Oh no-sussurrò Piper. C'era un grande buco nello scafo, come se qualcuno l'avesse colpito mentre gli scudi erano giù.

-Non ci sono molte possibilità di trovare sopravvissuti-disse Annabeth. -Dovremmo indagare comunque?

-Perché no? Potrebbe esserci qualcosa di interessante in essa-affermò Percy, e Jason aggrottò la fronte.

-”Chi trova tiene” non si applica alle navi imperiali, Capitano-sottolineò lui. -Ma siamo obbligati a recuperare il registro dei dati e inviarlo al Campidoglio, in ogni caso-.

-Le tute, allora-sorrise Percy. -Andiamo a dare un'occhiata.

 

 

-Bene, questa sembra antica-disse Percy come entrarono nella nave poco tempo dopo. -Penso che nessuno sia stato qui per un po'. Sembra che abbia fluttuato per lo spazio per anni.

-E' possibile che abbiano abbandonato la nave prima che fossero colpiti-disse Jason. -Il segnale d'emergenza è automatico se lo scafo viene danneggiato. Forse nessuno è morto qui, dopotutto.

-Uhm, io penso che qualcuno sia morto-disse Percy da dietro l'angolo. -Venite a dare un'occhiata a questo.

-Oh, cazzo-imprecò Jason quando vide a cosa si stava riferendo Percy. C'erano cinque capsule congelate/da congelamento nell'altra stanza. La maggior parte di essere erano state abbastanza danneggiate dall'attacco alla nave. Chiunque fosse stato congelato dentro di esse sarebbe morto all'istante.

-Almeno non hanno sentito alcun dolore-disse Percy solennemente. -Ma io credevo che solo le navi pioniere a lungo raggio avevano capsule da congelamento.

-Alcune navi militari le hanno, per congelare i soldati feriti finché non possono andare in un ospedale per ricevere un trattamento adeguato-disse Jason, aggrottando le sopracciglia. -Questa sembra una nave di ricerca, quindi non so cosa ci facciano qui.

-Beh, la nave è vecchia-dichiarò Percy. -Forse le avvevano ovunque. Cerchiamo il ponte.

Stava per andare più avanti, ma Jason esitò. Qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione nella capsula con meno danni, e Jason -to do a double take-quando realizzò che era una piccola luce.

-Quella capsula è...è ancora attiva?-Chiese Jason, fissando l'aggeggio.

-Andiamo, questo è impossibile-affermò Percy, sebbene si girò a guardare. -Non è vero?

-E' altamente improbabile, ma non impossibile-disse Leo alla radio. -Sono costruite per resistere a temperature estreme, dopotutto. Queste vecchie navi hanno i pannelli solari, e se la capsula è direttamente collegata ad uno di essi, potrebbe teoricamente rimanere attiva per un tempo molto lungo su una potenza minima, anche se circondata dal vuoto. In fin dei conti, una volta che il congelamento iniziale è concluso la macchina ha bisogno solo...

-Basta, Leo-disse Percy. -Credo che Jason potrebbe avere ragione. La capsula è ancora attiva. Come la portiamo a bordo senza la persona dentro di essa?

-Dovete collegarlo ad una fonte di alimentazione alternativa per tutta la durata del trasferimento-disse Leo. -In realtà, lo farò io. Voglio vederlo. Mettetemi in una di quelle tute!

-Vediamo se riusciamo a trovare il registro, nel frattempo-affermò Percy, ma la ricerca si dimostrò inutile. Avevano trovato il ponte piuttosto facilmente, ma il registro era già stato preso.

-Forse non siamo i primi ad aver trovato questa nave, o forse lo hanno portato con loro quando l'hanno abbandonata-disse Percy.

-Ad ogni modo, dobbiamo segnalarlo al Campidoglio-disse Jason. -Soprattutto se abbiamo effettivamente trovato qualcuno vivo, in quella capsula.

Guardarono ancora in giro, ma non trovarono nulla di importante, come se la nave fosse stata svuotata ogni cosa utile, salvo le capsule. Si spostarono nella stanza con la capsula di congelamento attiva, e Leo si unì a loro qualche minuto più tardi.

-Porca miseria, avevi ragione!-esclamò. -portiamo questa cosa a bordo!

-Aspetta solo quando diremo alla persona li dentro che ha fluttuato in una navicella spaziale rotta per chissà quanti anni-Percy rise, e Jason non potè fare a meno di sorridere.

-Non per essere un guastafeste, ma anche se la capsula è attiva la persona all'interno potrebbe essere andata da tempo-disse Annabeth alla radio. -Il congelamento è un processo incredibilmente delicato. Ci sono centinaia di cose che potrebbero andare storte.

-Lo vedremo abbastanza presto-disse Jason. -Assicurati solo che l'infermeria sia pronta.

 

 

Si erano tutti riuniti per guardare Leo mentre iniziava il processo di scongelamento. Jason fissò la capsula aprirsi lentamente, rivelando un ragazzo di forse 17-18 anni, con i capelli ricci scuri e la pelle chiara. Un ragazzo umano.

-Uh-disse Percy. -Non me lo aspettavo. Non su una nave che davo per certo essere aliena.

-Non chiamarli così-disse Piper distrattamente, sembrando altrettanto sorpresa.

-Deve esserestato uno dei vecchi pionieri, quando prima gli uomini hanno cominciato a colonizzare altri sistemi-ha dichiarato Annabeth, che sembrava affascinata. -Come sono i suoi organi vitali?

-Alcune attività cerebrali insolite, ma il resto è stabile-disse Leo. -Non so dire quando si risveglierà. Potremmo anche spostarlo in un letto vero nel frattempo. Alcuni volontari?

-Lo farò io-disse Jason- Vuoi solo la capsula in modo da poterla prendere da parte, giusto?

Leo si strinse nelle spalle. -Questo è il succo-. Sorrise.

Il ragazzo non mostrava ancora segni di risveglio, così tutti tornarono alle loro mansioni come ripresero la strada per Monssor. Jason non vedeva esattamente l'ora di andare li. Non era in grado di ricordare i dettagli, ma era sicuro di essersi cacciato in qualche guaio durante il suo servizio nell'esercito imperiale. C'erano un sacco di cose riguardo il suo periodo al campo militare che non poteva ricordare.  
Avrebbe voluto ricordare di più. Era stato allevato nell'esercito da quando aveva cinque anni, come parte del Programma Imperiale di Coscrizione Obbligatoria, il che significava che ogni specie aveva dovuto lasciare a una certa quantità di bambini ogni anno. Dura come sembrava, in realtà non era una brutta vita per gli orfani e i bambini indesiderati che di solito finivano nell Programma. Era ben finanziato, e i bambini imparavano abilità pratiche e l'arte proprio come facevano l'addestramento militare. Nessuno andava in servizio attivo finché non diventavano quindicenni, che le persone sulla terra ritenevano troppo giovani. Le stesse regole erano applicate a tutte le specie, anche se, rispetto alla lunghezza di vita totale, e questo significava i dieci anni, il servizio finiva quando il ragazzo aveva venticinque anni. Molti ragazzi erano rimasti oltre il servizio, però.

A meno che non ti infortunavi e lasciavi all'età di vent'anni, come aveva fatto Jason. Aveva sentito parlare dell'incidente che aveva causato la sua perdita della memoria (tra le altre lesioni che erano ormai guarite), ma non era ancora in grado di ricordarlo. Era solo felice che Piper lo avesse invitato a venire a lavorare all'Argo II, in modo da poter ancora viaggiare tra le stelle.

Anche se a volte significava visitare luoghi arretrati come Monsorr.

 

Stavano appena entrando in un'orbita circa il giorno dopo, quando Piper corse verso di lui.

-Jason!-gridò. -Potresti voler venire a vederlo. Il ragazzo è sveglio.

Jason si affrettò a seguirla verso l'infermeria. Gli altri si erano già raccolti intorno al ragazzo seduto sul letto, che sembrava disorientato. Alzò lo sguardo velocemente non appena Piper e Jason entrarono nella stanza, e Jason incontrò i suoi occhi per mezzo secondo. Aveva gli occhi più scuri che Jason avesse mai visto.

-Cosa sta succedendo?-disse il ragazzo, sembrava avere qualche difficoltà nel pronunciare le parole. Non sorprendente, considerando che era stato completamente congleato fino a poche ore prima.

-Ehm-disse Percy. -Non sono bravo con le lingue. C'è qualche possibilità che tu parli Inglese? O l'Imperiale Ufficiale**?

-Parlo inglese-disse il ragazzo, esitante. -Cosa sta succedendo? Dove sono? Chi siete voi?

-Rilassati, sei al sicuro-disse gentilmente Annabeth. -Sei a bordo dell'Argo II, e noi siamo l'equipaggio. Il mio nome Annabeth, e questo è Percy, il capitano.

-Ti abbiamo recuperato da una nave imperiale rotta-aggiunse Pery.

Il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte, sembrando confuso. -Nave?-chiese lentamente.. -Come ho fatto a finire su una...?-si interruppe, come se ricordare fosse doloroso, poi alzò gli occhi in fretta. -Sai se mia sorella è viva?

-Uhm-disse Percy, a disagio. -Mi dispiace molto. Eri l'unico vivo (sopravvissuto) su quella nave.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa. -No, Bianca è ancora in Francia, penso-disse. -Avevano bisogno di infermieri per la guerra. C'è un modo per scoprire se l'ha fatto?

-Francia?-ripeté Percy. -Non sapevo nemmeno che la Nuova Francia era mai stata in guerra .

-Loro non sono stati in guerra, se non si conta la ribellione di Lytsil pochi anni dopo la fondazione della colonia-disse Jason. -E' questo ciò che intendi?

-Io...io non capisco-disse il ragazzo. -Non so dove sia Lytsil. Bianca era andata in soccorso contro i Tedeschi.

-I Tedeschi?-ripeté Leo. -Di cosa sta parlando?

Annabeth sembrava un po' scossa. -Come ti chiami?-gli chiese lei, il tono suonava un po' teso.

-Nico di Angelo-disse il ragazzo.

-Beh, Nico-continuò Annabeth. -Che anno pensi che sia?

Nico aggrottò la fronte-Non sono sicuro, mi sento come se fosse passato tanto tempo da quando Bianca è andata ma...-disse incertamente. -1943.

Ci fu il completo silenzio nella stanza per un po'.

-Stai scherzando-esclamò Leo, rompendo il silenzio.

-Non è possibile-ha detto Jason. -Quello era un centinaio di anni prima del Primo Contatto.

-Ma la nave sembrava vecchia-sottolineò Percy. -Poteva essere un traffico illegale o qualcosa del genere.

-Era una nave imperiale, non la nave di un qualche contrabbandiere-disse Annabeth.

-E questo lo renderebbe maggiore di duecento anni-disse Leo. -Non è possibile che la capsula sia durata così tanto in quella condizione. Deve star mentendo!

-Non sto mentendo-disse Nico. -Di cosa stai parlando?

-Zitti, tutti!-disse Piper. Non aveva urlato, non avev nemmeno alzato la voce, ma caddero tutti nel silenzio lo stesso. -Bene-annuì lei. -Ora, date un po' di tregua al ragazzo. Si è appena svegliato dopo essere stato congelato per un lungo tempo. Potete interrogarlo dopo.

-Piper ha ragione-disse Percy. -Tutti abbiamo cose da fare, in ogni caso. Jason, potresti rimanere e cercare di spiegare la situazione a Nico? Ho bisogno di Piper per negoziare un imbarcadero a Monsorr”.

-Bene-Jason era d'accordo, e tutti cominciarono a uscire, lasciando Jason solo con il ragazzo seduto sul letto. Nico teneva la testa tra le mani, sembrava stesse soffrendo.

-Mal di testa?-chiese Jason comprensivo. -Potrei darti una pillola per questo, se vuoi.

-Va bene-disse Nico, guardandolo di nuovo. -Di cosa stavano parlando prima? Perché pensavano che stessi mentendo?

Jason sospirò mentre si sedeva sulla sedia accanto al letto, chiedendosi da dove cominciare. -Questo sarà difficile da sentire per te-disse Jason. -Secondo l'Antico Calendario della Terra questo è l'anno 2195.

Nico sbattè le palpebre. -Stai mentendo-disse, ma Jason scosse la testa.

-Possi provarlo, ma penso che ti convincerebbe anche solo in giro della nave-disse Jason. -E' difficile per noi credere che tu abbia più di duecento anni. Qual'è l'ultima cosa che ricordi?

Nico aggrottò la fronte, poi fece una smorfia come se qualcosa gli facesse male. -Non sono sicuro-disse. -Ho detto addio a Bianca alla stazione ferroviaria, quindi...penso che sono stato da solo per un po'. E' successo qualcosa, anche se non ricordo cosa. Fa male quando provo.

-Dagli tempo, tornerà da te-disse Jason dolcemente, poi sorrise. -Fidati di me, so di cosa sto parlando. Mi sto ancora riprendendo da una perdita di memoria di due anni fa.

-Non sono sicuro sia lo stesso. Fa solo male-disse Nico, poi sospirò e cercò di alzarsi, chiaramente richiedeva un notevole sforzo. Jason si alzò per sostenerlo.

-Sto bene-disse Nico, spingendo Jason lontano da lui. -Ho bisogno solo di vedere di persona. Hai detto che la nave mi avrebbe convinto, giusto?

-Penso che lo farà, ma non sembri in grado di camminare da solo in questo momento-disse Jason. -Aspetta, ti prendo una sedia a rotelle.

-Non sono un invalido-disse Nico furiosamente.

-Ti sei appena svegliato dopo quelli che sembrano duecento anni passati come un ghaicciolo-disse severamente Jason mentre recuperava la sedia. -Sarebbe strano se potessi camminare. Quando ti stanchi, fammelo sapere subito.

Nico derise Jason mentre si piegava sulla sedia di fronte a lui. -Mi stai dicendo che duecento anni nel futuro le persone usano ancora la sedia a rotelle?

-Le persone con lesioni permanenti o disabilità hanno altri mezzi per andare in giro, ma per le piccole cose temporanee come questa la carrozina è ancora il mezzo più pratico-Jason si strinse nelle spalle. -Ci sono davvero quelli avanzati là fuori, ma credo che ne volessero uno che non prendesse tanto spazio. Hai bisogno di una mano per sederti?

-Difficilmente-disse Nico freddamente mentre si muoveva per sedersi sulla sedia a rotelle. Jason prese in mano la maniglia senza una parola e iniziò a spingere Nico in avanti.

Nico fu tranquillo per tutto il tour. Jason gli aveva dato una breve spiegazione sulla funzione delle stanze, ma Nico non aveva mai risposto.

-Questa è la cabina di guida, come puoi probabilmente vedere. Siamo in orbita intorno a Monssor in questo momento, in attesa di un permesso per atterrare.

Sentì Nico prendere un respiro tremante. -Quando hai detto nave, credevo...-disse piano, poi si ammutolì, fissando la scena di fronte a lui. Jason aveva visto pianeti dalla loro orbita un sacco di volte, e Monssor era certamente il pianeta più bello la fuori, ma Nico sembrava sbalordito. Guardò fuori dalla finestra per un lungo periodo di tempo, poi le sue spalle si incurvarono.

-Sono stanco-disse con una voce vuota, sconfitta. -Portami indietro. Voglio solo andare a dormire.

Jason annuì e cominciò a spingerlo verso l'infermeria. Nico tacque di nuovo, ma il silenzio sembrava diverso, in qualche modo. Prima sembrava di sfida, come se si fosse deciso a chiamare il bluff di Jason. Ora il suo respiro tremolante era l'unica cosa che rompeva il silenzio.

Quando raggiunsero l'Infermeria Nico si alzò e si sdraiò sul letto, senza una parola, non guardando mai Jason.

-Mi rendo conto che questo è tanto da assimilare-iniziò Jason, e Nico emise un suono che avrebbe potuto essere uno sbuffo, anche se un singhiozzo era altrettanto probabile.

-Ti sembra?-disse Nico, con voce tremante. -Mia sorella è morta. Te ne rendi conto? Anche se fosse sopravvissuta alla guerra, lei è morta comunque. Non la vedrò mai di nuovo, e io...-egli singhiozzò, appallottolandosi sotto le lenzuola. -Lasciami solo.

Jason esitò, ma non c'era nulla che potesse fare per aiutarlo. -Va bene-disse. -Vado. Ma se hai bisogno di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, basta premere quel bottone verde vicino al letto, va bene? Qualcuno verrà ad aiutarti.

-Vai e basta-disse e Jason a malinguore lasciò l'infermeria.

Gli altri si stavano preparando per l'atterraggi, quindi si tolse dai piedi fintanto che la nave era al sicuro.

-Beh, non è un brutto atterraggio, vero?-Percy sorrise mentre si riunivano successivamente. Jason alzò gli occhi.

-Non del tutto, secondo le raccomandazioni, ma abbastanza vicino-disse, e Percy rise prima di tornare serio.

-Come sta il nostro ospite scongelato? Ho visto che gli hai fatto fare un tour, prima.

Jason scosse la testa-Non bene. L'ho convinto del fatto che stiamo dicendo la verità sulla data, e si è reso conto che tutti quelli che abbia mai conosciuto sono morti da tempo. Compresa la sorella di cui chiedeva.

-Dannazzione-imprecò Percy. -Deve essere terribile.

-Sei riuscito a capire se viene davvero dal 1943?-chiese Annabeth.

-E' convinto che sia questa la situazione-disse Jason, aggrottando la fronte. -Ma non ha senso. Qualcuno potrebbe aver inserito questi ricordi dentro di lui?

-E' possibile-Annabeth annuì. -Ha detto come è finito su quella nave?

-No, ha detto che gli fa male pensarci.

-Questo è conveniente-disse Leo. -Non appena ho il tempo dovrò dare un'occhiata più da vicino alla capsula, ma non è possibile che sia così vecchia.

-E i conti non tornano comunque-disse Piper. -Il 1943 è stato prima che fosse stabilito il primo contatto. Diavolo, era così prima che l'uomo esplorasse lo spazio completo. Come avrebbe potuto eventualmente finire su quella nave?

-Non lo so-disse Jason. -Glielo chiederemo di nuovo quando avrà avuto un po' di tempo per adeguarsi. Anch se i suoi ricordi sono falsi, lui li crede tali. Egli deve essere devastato, e terrorizzato.

 

La mattina seguente Jason trovò Nico in cucina presto, con i gomiti appoggiati al tavolo e fissando apparentemente nulla, anche se lo aveva guardato Jason quand'era entrato.

-Ehy, come ti senti?-chiese Jason.

Nico fece una smorfia-Sopravviverò. A quanto pare sono bravo in questo-disse cupamente.

-Sei venuto qui da solo?

-Ti ho detto che non sono un invalido-disse Nico. -Posso camminare da solo.

-Buono a sapersi-disse Jason, cercando di non farsi scoraggiare dal tono di nico. -Hai già mangiato qualcosa?

-Non ho fame.

Jason aggrottò la fronte-Non hai mangiato niente per duecento anni-sottolineò. -Ti preparerò la colazione. Resisti.

-Quale parte di “non ho fame” era difficile da capire?-Nico fece una smorfia.

-La parte in cui non hai fame-disse Piper, entranod in cucina con un cipiglio sul suo viso. -E devi smetterla di cercare di strappare via a morsi la testa di Jason. Si sta solo comportando in modo carino. Capiamo che sei arrabbiato, ma nulla di tutto questo è stato colpa nostra, capito?

Nico la fissò er un attimo, poi abbassò le spalle. -Mi dispiace-disse. -Io sono solo...sono stato maleducato. Chiedo scusa.

-Bene. Non è che non capiamo il perché-disse Jason gentilmente. -Ti piacciono le uova? Potrei farti una frittata.

-E' meglio che tu dica di si, perché è l'unica cosa che sa fare-Piper rivolse a Nico un sorriso.

-Non sono veramente affamato-disse Nico incerto, poi sospirò non appena Piper gli lanciò uno sguardo severo. -Bene, se insisti. Una frittata sarebbe magnifica.

Jason fece un ampio sorriso mentre si girava verso il fornello.

-Vedi come lo hai reso felice?-rise. -Ci vediamo più tardi. Devo negoziare un buon premio per il carico.

Scomparve fuori dalla porta. Nico lanciò a Jason uno sguardo incerto.

-Siete commercianti o qualcosa del genere?-chiese, e Jason si strinse nelle spalle.

-O qualcosa***-accettò. -Trasportiamo merci da qui a li, a volte accompagnamo dei passeggeri, scortiamo altre navi quando hanno bisogno di protezione, e così via.

-Mercenari?-chiese Nico. Jason scosse la testa con un cipiglio.

-No, non esattamente. Partecipiamo alle lotte, ed è la ragione principale per cui lavoro qui, ma non è ciò che facciamo per la maggior parte del tempo-disse Jason. -Principalmente trasportiamo roba.

-Roba legale?-chiese Nico, e Jason rise.

-Certo-disse. -Percy non ha così tanto rispetto per la legge e l'ordine quanto ne ho io, ma non sta facendo nulla di illegale. Sul confine, a volte, ma mai illegale. Perché me lo chiedi?

Nico si strinse nelle spalle. -Solo per curiosità-disse. -Ho notato che siamo atterrati da qualche parte e or non sono in un ospedale, quindi volevo sapere dove mi trovo.

-Fidati di me, non vuoi essere lasciato a Monssor-disse Jason con un sorriso triste. -E' un porto commerciale, ma non è un posto in cui chiunque vorrebbe stare più del necessario. Inoltre, ti abbiamo trovato in una vecchia nave imperiale, quindi dovremo probabilmente portarti al Campidoglio.

-Quindi essenzialmente sono una merce-concluse Nico.

-Certo che no-disse Jason. -Se hai suggerimenti migliori sono sicuro che Percy ne terrà conto.

-Non ne ho-mormorò Nico. -Come potrei?

Jason non sapeva come rispondere. Finì la frittata in silenzio e la mise davanti a Nico, il quale aggrottò la fronte.

-Quelli non sono pomodori, giusto? Cosa sono?

-Oh, giusto, probabilmente non li hai mai mangiati-disse Jason. -Si chiamano “moporodi”, perché il tizio che li ha scoperti aveva un cattivo senso dell''umorismo. Provali, te ne farò un'altra se non ti piacciono.

Nico diede uno sguardo sospettoso al cibo prima di prendere un boccone preciso della frittata. -E' strano, ma non in un brutto modo-disse.

-Bene-Jason sorrise, voltandosi nuovamente verso i fornelli per prepararsi la colazione.

Nico era a metà della sua frittata quando Jason si sedette di fronte a lui, ma non sembrava stesse pensando di mangiare ancora. Sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri

-Come la stai prendendo davvero?-chiese Jason gentilmente.

Nico sospirò profondamente. -Non lo so. Non posso occupare la mia mente con questo-dise. -Mi sentocome se mi fossi bloccato in un Flash Gordon comico.

-Ne ho sentito parlare-disse Jason.-C'è un pianeta chiamato come lui in uno dei nostri sistemi esterni.

Nico lo guardò, aspettandosi chiaramente che stesse scherzando, ma non lo era. Jason sorrise.

-Posso motrartelo su una mappa più tardi, se vuoi.

Nico sembrava realmente interessato per un secondo prima che le sue spalle si incurvassero. -Certo. Se hai tempo-disse tristemente.

-Senti, io so che forse non posso capire ciò che stai passando in questo momento, ma se vuoi parlarne, io ti ascolterò-disse Jason, sentendosi impotente di fronte a quegl'occhi tristi.

-Grazie, è solo...-disse Nico, cercando le parole giuste. -E' una sensazione strana. Ogni volta che qualcosa di questo luogo mi entusiasma, ricordo che Bianca non potrà mai farlo.

-Mi dispiace-disse Jason.

-Si-disse Nico. -Anche a me.

 

-Ok, riunione dell'equipaggio-disse Percy. -Cosa abbiamo intenzione di fare con Nico?

Jason era un po' sorpreso. -Lo stiamo portando al Campidoglio, giusto? Avranno delle risposte per lui.

-Jason, non sono così sicura che dovremmo-disse Pper, posando delicatamente una mano sul suo braccio. -Era in stasi su una nave imperiale, molto tempo prima che l'umanità ebbe contatti con l'Impero o i non-terrestri in generale.

-C'è voluto un po', ma sono riuscito ad analizzare la capsula-disse Leo. -E' davvero così vecchia, quindi o al capitano di quella nave piaceva la tecnologia obsoleta o Nico ha stabilito un nuovo record nel tempo passato come un ghiacciolo. Per gli esseri umani, comunque.

-Il che significa che è stato rapito dagli schiavisti o qualcosa del genere ed è stato salvato d una nave imperiale, il che non spiega il motivo per cui era congelato, o in realtà l'Impero stava rapendo esseri umani per esprimenti prima del Primo Contatto-concluse Annabeth.

-Rapimenti? Sembra quella spazzatura di cui parlano i suprematisti umani.

-E' vero, ma è tutto equivoco-disse Percy. -Non voglio consegnarlo al Campidoglio senza sapere che starà al sicuro.

-Dovrebbe avere un altro discorso riguardo ciò che gli è accaduto. Non voglio che chieda se è una merce di nuovo-disse Jason. -Potrei provare a spiegargli le opzioni.

-D'accordo. Parlaci-disse, Percy. -Come sta, comunque?

-Non ne sono sicuro. -Sta soffrendo, è confuso-disse Jason. -Dategli tempo.

 

Trovò Nico alla Med Bay, mentre guardava l'equipaggiamento con un'espressione affascinata. Però, a quanto pare, non aveva osato toccare nulla, e Jason la ritenne la cosa migliore, ma nell'insieme sembrava carino da guardare. Alzò lo sguardo mentre Jason si avvicinava.

-Ehi-disse Jason, poi gli spiegò ciò di cui lui e il resto dell'equipaggio avevano parlato in precenza. Nico sembrò un po' turbato non appena Jason ebbe finito.

-Devo prendere una decisione in questo momento?-chiese. -Non potrei semplicemente rimanere a bordo per un po'? Potrei trovare qualcosa per rendermi utile, tipo spazzare i pavimenti o roba del genere.

-Non sta a me-disse Jason, un po' sorpreso. -Dovremmo chiedere al capitano. Ma sei sicuro? Potremmo portarti indietro sulla Terra, se vuoi.

-Non credo che potrei sopportarlo in questo momento-disse Nico. -Inoltre, sulla carta che mi hai fatto vedere la Terra sembrava davvero lontana. Portarmici sarebbe molto costoso, non è vero?

-Hai perfettamente ragione. Non stiamo proprio nuotando nel denaro in questo momento-disse Jason. -Vieni, andiamo a parlare al capitano.

 

-Non è un problema per me-disse Percy. -In realtà Annabeth lo aveva suggerito in precedenza, dal momento che probabilmente è meglio che ti abitui a questo secolo, prima di essere rilasciato in libertà, per così dire.

-Non l'ho messa proprio così-disse Annabeth. -Comunque, benvenuto nell'equipaggio, Nico. Dobbiamo trovarti un posto per dormire.

-Potremmo pulire l'armadio per lui-suggerì Percy. Nico si accigliò confuso al suggerimento, e Jason sorrise.

-Non è un armadio vero e proprio. E' la stanza accanto al mio alloggio-spiegò. -Lo abbiamo usato per lo stoccaggio ed è pieno di spazzatura al momento.

-Non è spazzatura-disse Percy facendo una smorfia. -Ma possiamo mettere la roba nella stiva, per ora. E' vuota, comunque.

-Non ci sono nuovi incarichi di lavoro?-chiese Jason, ma Pecy scosse la testa.

-Non ancora. Ho piena fiducia in Piper per trovarci qualcosa, però-disse, alzandosi dalla sedia. -Nel frattempo, Nico si stabilisce li.

-Non voglio disturbarti. Se qualcuno mi mostra dove mettere la roba lo posso fare io stesso-disse Nico, incerto. Percy sorrise e gli scompiglò i capelli.

-Dubito che si possa portare le scatole da solo-disse. -Su, Jason. Vediamo se i tuoi muscoli sono buoni a qualcosa.

 

L'armadio era una piccola stanza, poco più di un armadio vero. Aveva un letto e alcune mensole incassate nel muro ma difficilmente c'era altro spazio per più di questo. Anche così, ci vollero un paio d'ore per svuotarlo.

-Avremmo dovuto solo metterti nella cabina dei passeggeri-si lamentò Percy quando il lavoro era stato fatto a metà strada. -Non ne riceviamo spesso, comunque.

-Se l'avessi fatto Piper avrebbe portato un passeggero con lei una volta tornata, nessun dubbio su questo-sottolineò Jason, e Percy rise.

-Se ci trova un lavoro, allora facciamolo-sorrise. -Nico, rimarrai nella cabina dei passeggeri, ma puliremo questa per ogni evenienza.

-Non funzionerà se lo fai-dichiarò Nico seccamente.

Percy si strinse nelle spalle. -Come vuoi. La cabina dei passeggeri è la seconda più grande sulla nave.

-Questo va bene-disse Nico, afferrando un'altra scatola e camminando con essa, dirigendosi verso la stiva.

-Sta facendo meglio di quanto pensassi. Mi aspettavo di ricevere domande su tutto-disse Percy quando Nico fu uscito.

-Forse non sa da dove cominciare-suggerì Jason. -Ho la sensazione che stia tipo accettando tutto solo perché si sente come se fosse stato gettato nella tana del coniglio.

-Non sapevo fossi un fan dei vecchi classici della Terra-disse Percy. -Ma ho capito. Ho solo la sensazione che non ci sia tutto.

-Pensi che stia mentendo?

-No, ho solo...-sospirò Percy. -Teniamo solo un'occhio su di lui per un po'.

 

Avevano appena finito di svuotare la stanza quando Leo attraversò la porta.

-Jason, ho bisogno di te-disse Leo.

-E' bello essere necessario-disse Jason seccamente. -Come va.

-Devo andare al mercato e prendere alcune cose, e Piper è fuori alla ricerca di un lavoro-disse Leo. -Così ho bisogno che guardi tutti in modo intimidatorio mentre contratto sul prezzo, o mi fregheranno totalmente.

Jason rise. -Posso farlo.

-Cosa, e io non sarei abbastanza intimidatorio?-chiese Percy, fingendosi offeso. -Ora vedo com'è. Mi vado a nascondere nella mia cabina per la vergogna.

-Ti stai nascondendo così Leo non ti chiederà di fare qualunque altra cosa-disse Jason acutamente, e Percy rise mentre scompariva nella cabina di pilotaggio.

-Posso venire?-chiese Nico, sembrando realmente interessato. Jason esitò.

-Monssor in realtà non dovrebbe essere il primo pianeta che si vede-disse, ma Leo rise.

-Una prova del fuoco-disse. -Inoltre, il ragazzo fa un po' paura, così potrebbe aiutarci ad ottenere un prezzo migliore.

-Il ragazzo è in piedi proprio qui-Nico fece una smorfia.-Ed è di circa duecento anni in più di te.

-Gli anni trascorsi in stasi non contano, nonno-Leo rise, poi il suo sorriso scomparve per lasciare il posto ad un'espressione inorridita. -Aspetta, non avevi dei bambini, vero?

Nico alzò gli occhi. -Avevo dodici anni, quindi no.

-Bene-disse Leo. -Sarebbe stato strano, scoprire che in realtà sei un mio antenato o qualcosa del genenre.

Jason scosse la testa. -Vieni, scendiamo a terra-disse. -E Nico, questo è per la maggior parte un insediamento umano, ma ci saranno anche non terrestri. Cerca di non andare fuori di testa.

-Vuoi dire gli alieni?-chiese Nico.

-E' un termine un po' offensivo-disse Jason, incerto. -Alcuni di loro potrebbero arrabbiarsi se li chiami così.

-Capisco-disse Nico. -Come sono fisicamente?

-Lo vedrai abbastanza presto-Leo sorrise. -Non vedo l'ora di vedere la tua faccia.

-Sii gentile, Leo-disse Jason, sebbene fosse anche lui sicuramente curioso. Sperava solo che Nico non dasse troppo di matto.

 

Come alla fine risultò, Nico gestì la situazione abbastanza bene. I primi non-terrestri che aveva incontrato erano gli Shavilans, e Jason rimase onestamente sorpreso quando Nico non urlò vedendo la sua faccia di rana. Li aveva fissati un po' più di quanto fosse necessario, ma Jason non lo poteva biasimare per questo.

-Hai qualche problema, umano?-chiese uno degli Shavilans, irritato.

Ciò sembrò far riprendere Nico dal suo stordimento. -No, mi dispiace tanto-disse in fretta, e lo Shavilan sembrò soddisfatto. Stavano quasi per ottenere il ricambio usato per la nave quando improvvisamente Jason capì che Nico aveva parlato Imperial Comune.

La realizzazione lo fece fermare in mezzo alla strada e fu quasi ivestito da un ragazzo in sella ad una di quelle creaturelucertola che la maggior parte degli umani chiamava semplicemente “i dinosauri”, anche se avevano un altro nome.

-Jason, tieni la testa fuori dalle nuvole!-gridò Leo.

-Mi dispiace-disse Jason, immaginando che avrebbe potuto chiederlo quando sarebbero tornati sulla nave.

 

Non appena tornarono Jason decise di farsi avanti.

-Come ti è sembrato il mercato?-chiese a Nico, parlando Imperiale Ufficiale, come esperimento.

-Era un po' strano, ma non così male come pensavo che sarebbe stato-rispose Nico, alzando un po' le spalle. A quanto pare non era a conoscenza del fatto che stava parlando un'altra lingua, ma Leo lo notò.

-Ok, ora sono confuso-disse Leo. -Se sei appena tornato, come fai a conoscere quella lungua?

-Che lingua?-chiese Nico, confuso.

-Questa lingua-rispose Jason, parlando ancora in Imperiale Ufficiale. -Non sto parlando più in inglese. Come mai puoi capirmi?

-Non me ne ero reso conto-disse Nico, guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati. -Come faccio a...io non...-si accigliò, poi tutto il suo corpo si contrasse e si mise una mano sulla sua testa. -Io...mi fa male, ma...-iniziò a sembrare in preda al panico come il suo respiro divenne più rapido, ma continuava a tenersi la testa. -Fatelo smettere.Vi prego di farlo smettere!-urlò Nico.

Poi, all'improvviso, venne il silenzio e Nico crollò, incosciente. Jason riuscì a prenderlo prima che toccasse terra, a lui non si muoveva.

-E' stato strano-disse Leo.

-Un eufemismo-disse Jason. -Portiamolo alla med bay.

 

-In realtà, ha senso-disse Leo, dopo aver adagiato Nico su un letto della med bay e aver controllato che i suoi segni vitali fossero stabili. -Ha detto qualcosa riguardo l'avere dodici anni, giusto?

-Giusto-Jason annuì, guardando Nico. -E sicuramente non è un dodicenne, ora. Immagino che non sia molto più giovane di noi. Avrà diciassette, forse diciotto o diciannove anni?

-Significa che ha perso almeno cinque anni-ipotizzò Leo. -Se è stato rapito dall'Impero probabilmente ha imparato la lingua in quel periodo.

-Non ci sono ricordi che dicano che l'Impero ha mai rapito qualcuno-disse Jason.

-Esattamente. Nessuna annotazione-disse Leo. -Non voglio sembrare un umano suprematista, ma sembra che potrebbero aver mentito al riguardo. Immaginate lo scandalo!

-Sto cercando di non farlo-disse Jason. -Non saltiamo alle conclusioni. Quando Nico ricorderà ciò che è successo, lo sapremo.

-Io non ci conterei. Non sono uno psichiatra, ma il ragazzo sembra avere alcuni traumi gravi. Immagino che tu sappia tutto al rirguardo-disse Leo. -Comuqnue, devo andare a sostituire la roba vecchia del motore. Arrivederci.

Jason rimase accanto a Nico, in attesa che lui si svegliasse. Poco dopo, Nico aprì lentamente gli occhi, poi si mise a sedere, tenendosi la testa.

-Cosa è successo?-chiese.

-Sei svenuto dopo aver parlato in Imperiale Ufficiale-disse Jason prudentemente, e Nico trasalì.

-Mi dispiace. Mi fa male pensarci-disse, e Jason annuì.

-Allora lascialo perdere, almeno per ora-disse. -Come ti senti?

-Stanco-Nico sospirò, poi si mise in piedi. -Penso che dovrei andare in camera mia a dormire.

-Questa è probabilmente una buona idea-Jason annuì, seguendolo fuori dalla med bay. Nico barcollava un po', e Jason voleva assicurarsi che non si facesse male.-Andrò presto anch'io. La mia stanza è accanto alla tua, quindi bussa se hai bisogno di qualcosa, ok?

-Starò bene, ma grazie-disse Nico, poi scoparse verso le caine. Jason lo guardò per un attimo, poi andò a vedere se Leo aveva bisogno di aiuto prima di dormire.

Fu svegliato dalla ricetrasmittente nella sua stanza un paio d'ore più tardi.

-Attenzione a tutti i membri dell'equipaggio, questo è un messaggio per annunciare un cambiamento di programma-disse Percy attraverso la ricetrasmittente, mostrando apparentemente di star seguendo i protocolli, prima di ridere. -Piper ci ha procurato un lavoro di consegna urgente, quindi stiamo per lasciare questa roccia ora. In altre parole, Leo, alzati e assicurati che siamo pronti a salpare. Jason, vai a svegliarlo. Probabilmente sta ancora dormendo.

Jason gemette e rantolò fuori dal letto, senza preoccuparsi di cambiarsi e togliere il pigiama. Mentre camminava fuori dalla porta vide Nico in piedi all'ingresso del suo alloggio, sembrando un po' confuso.

-Ehi-Jason sorrise. -Dovresti andare al ponte. Potresti voler vedere questo.

-Non voglio starvi tra i piedi-disse Nico, incerto.

-Rilassati, non lo sarai-disse Jason.-Devo andare a svegliare Leo.

Lasciò Nico perché facesse la sua decisione ed entrò nella cabina di Leo senza busare. Com'era prevedibile, il meccanico era ancora profondamente addormentato, e Jason lo scosse per svegliarlo piuttosto grossolanamente.

-Cosa sta succedendo?-brontolò Leo.

-Alzati, hanno bisognodi te al motore per il salto-disse Jason. -Abbiamo una consegna urgente.

Leo sbadigliò ampiamente mentre lasciava che Jason lo trascinasse fuori dal letto.

-Mi ero appena addormentato. E non c'è nulla di sbagliato con la nave, è pronta a salpare in qualsiasi momento-disse Leo, scontroso. -Ma naturalmente non possono farlo senza di me. Va bene, vado.

-Bene-disse Jason, pensando di andare a dormire quando non sarebbe stato necessario per il decollo, ma poi pensò a Nico e si diresse al ponte.

-...veramente fantastica! L'amerai-stava dicendo Percy mentre Jason saliva sul ponte. Nico era in piedi dietro la sua sedia, guardando la finestra. -Vorrai sederti, però. L'accelerazione sarà un po' diversa da quella a cui sei probabilmente abituato.

Nico si guardò intorno, e Jason gli fece cenno di unirsi a lui sui cosiddettì “sedili posteriori dei guidatori”-posti un po' più indietro rispetto le principali postazioni da pilota. Nico sembrava affassinato quando si sollevarono dal molo e lasciarono la terra dietro di loro.

-Non sono mai stato su un aereo prima-disse piano. -Questo è...strano, e mi causa un po' di disagio.

Percy rise. -Odiavo questa parte così-disse. -Starai meglio quando usciremo dall'atmosfera del pianeta. Andiamo.

Nico sembrava un po' verde, una volta che furono usciti dall'orbita, ma non guardò alla finetra. Jason trovò difficile distogliere lo sguardo da Nico, ad essere onesti. Nonostante il precedente svemimento sembrava stare molto meglio, e per una volta non sembrava come se il suo mondo fosse finito e l'aveva lasciato indietro. Sembrava incuriosito, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra socchiuse. Jason era quasi sorpresodi rendersi contro di trovare il ragazzo attraente.

Non che fosse davvero così strano, aveva pensato anche prima che Nico fosse carino, ma stavolta era più profondo del precedente. Queto non era un “Oh, voglio arruffargli i capelli”, questo era un “mi chiedo di cosa sanno quelle labbra”.

Jason deglutì, sfornandosi di distogliere lo sguardo. Lo sviluppo di una cotta per un ragazzo psicolabile di due secoli fa era una pessima idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> *”enter” significa entrare. In questo caso è sottointeso “in contatto”.
> 
> ** Imperial Common. L'ho tradotto con Imperiale Ufficiale, poiché mi sembrava la traduzione pià semplice e sensata, anche se non suona tanto bene.
> 
> *** “o qualcosa” è inteso come una delle opzioni. Come “latte o caffé”. Jason sceglie la seconda opzione, “o qualcosa del genere”.
> 
> Note dell'autore: Buonsalve a tutti, carissimi Demigods! Questa è la mia prima traduzione inglese-italiano (di solito traduco solo le mie storie in inglese XD). Ho trovato questa fanfiction stupenda su Archive of Our Own e mi ha presa subito, sebbene il contesto mi ricordi molto Futurama.  
> Questo è il link dell'autrice betsib, che ha acconsentito alla traduzione: http://archiveofourown.org/users/betsib/pseuds/betsib.  
> Beh, spero vi piaccia. Non mi mangiate viva, per favore. Dopo passerà Octavian con la cassa di pomodori marci da tirare. Un bacione.


End file.
